


Day of Fate

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Sylvie and Xerek's first meeting in the current campaign in the past.
Relationships: Sylvie/Xerek, Xerek/Sylvie
Kudos: 1





	Day of Fate

She didn’t leave her home often, but when she did, Sylvie enjoyed and relished in the ability to see the world. However, it was even rarer she was allowed to leave on her own. _Remember to follow the marks._ Her mother’s reminder rang in her ears as she walked through the snow that crunched beneath her feet. It annoyed her how little faith her own family had in her sense of direction, but it wasn’t important right now. She just wanted to enjoy the fresh air, the chill of winter, and to get the minor list of supplies they needed. With her mother ill and her aunt showing signs of getting sick, she wanted to get the few items. Min Min was caring for them both so she didn’t need to get a cleric yet. How that woman convinced her family to let a 7 year old to go to Arrium by herself was beyond her, but she was happy.

As she neared the massive city, her eyes sparkled like sunlight fluttering through stained-glass. The city was beautiful from the outside. Now all she had to do was get in without the guards being suspicious of a small child all by herself. As she thought, she didn’t notice the crunch of snow behind her. A hand on her shoulder made her jump, and she turned to see a boy. He was older than her…maybe by a handful or more years. He was pale skinned with dark amber eyes and spiky white hair. Slung over his shoulder was a bag that was stained with a few drops of red. She wondered if it contained berries as she met his gaze. She felt intimidated, he was much taller, and she couldn’t read his expression. His eyes moved to the small list in her hand before he spoke, “…Are you coming home with me or not…little sister?”

“Wha…?” She began and then it clicked. He was helping her, but why? His eyes as they moved back to her face held something in them she didn’t recognize as he held a hand out to her. She hesitated before taking it. “Yes big brother…”

A smile slowly tugged and formed on his pale lips. “Come then, little sister…”

His hand was big and warm as it closed firmly around her much smaller palm. She could feel the rough and calloused parts of his palms, and she wondered what he did to make them such a way at this age. He set a slow enough pace for her that she wouldn’t need to run beside him to keep up, but quick enough to move swiftly. As they neared the gate, a guard nodded as he seemed to recognize the boy before stopping him. “Who is the little miss? I don’t recall ya havin’ a little one with ya when ya left.”

“Oh…this is my little sister. She is visiting from Rosenhan.”

“Hm…” The guard looked her over, looked at the boy, squinted and then waved them in. “Be safe you two.”

“Of course, sir,” he said as he led her into the city.

“Wow…” she said softly as he led her through the streets.

“Hm…beautiful isn’t it?” He asked her. “I’m Xerek by the way.”

“Sylvie…and it is…do you live here?” She asked him.

“I wish…but no. I travel with my mentor. I just went out hunting and need to get some stuff skinned and butchered properly.”

“Ah…uhm…thank you for helping me.”

“Of course. A gentleman should always help a pretty girl.”

She felt her cheeks get warm and she turned away shyly. “I-I…th…thank you,” she stammered, and she heard him chuckle softly.

“You don’t get many compliments do you?”  
  
“Only from my Mom or Auntie…”

“Ah…what of your father?”  
  
“…”

“I see…the opposite for me. Mother…wasn’t around, and my old man…hm. It isn’t important. We are here.”

Sylvie blinked as they stopped before a small shop. A sign hung above the storefront with the words ‘General Store’ above it. “O…Oh…thank you,” Sylvie said turning to him.

“Of course,” he said, smiling down at her before opening the door. “After you.”

She stepped inside, Xerek following her. She greeted the shopkeeper before going to collect the things from her list. He followed her around, grabbing things off the shelves for her that were out of reach and carrying things for her. As they gathered the items, they chatted a little, Sylvie learning he hunted in his free time or would explore the forests. She told him of her family and her desire to learn to be a healer. “Being a healer isn’t a bad thing, but learning to fight is also important,” said Xerek as he set the items on the counter for her. “You never know when you will bump into the wrong person.” He set money on the counter. “This should cover it all.”

“Wh-wait you don’t have t-“

“Yet I choose to,” he said with a slick smile. “Take it as…repayment for making my day better…and maybe you can pay me back by visiting again.”

As the shopkeeper bagged everything she pouted. “Hm…I guess I’ll have to…”

“Come now…my company isn’t that bad, is it?”

She smiled. “No…it is…refreshing.”

“That’s the spirit,” he said as he grabbed the bag and got the door for her. “After you.”  
  
“Thank you,” she said as he followed her out again.

“Of course.”

The two headed back towards the gates, Xerek keeping a steady pace again. “Thank you again, big brother. Will you be escorting me towards home?”

“Of course,” he repeated as they passed the guards.

Xerek walked her back to the forest, and she took the bag from him. “I will come see you when I can again…I owe you so…”  
  
“I’ll be looking forward to it, Sylvie. Be safe.”  
  
“Of course! Bye Xerek!” She said with a wave before she disappeared into the forest, leaving the boy to watch after her in silence.


End file.
